


Podfic: Home Is Where The Stiles Is

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Scent of a Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Home Is Where The Stiles Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Is Where the Stiles Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640440) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Part 5 of the Scent of a Stiles series

 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?whj23jkj7wp8593)


End file.
